Endings
by Weiryn
Summary: Because in the end, there was only one human Mephisto would ever truly care about. Shiro/Mephisto
1. On the side of the angels

**Heya everyone. I'm Weiryn and this here is a series of interconnected drabbles about eaphisto and Shirou Fugimoto and their relationship. To be honest, I have absolutely no clue where any of this came from. Blame it on listening to Trans-Siberian Orchestra's _Beethoven's Last Night_ on repeat for two days. This will be updated sporadically - or in other words, when inspiration strikes me. I hope you all enjoy and remember, reviews equal love.**

**- Weiryn**

* * *

_Jim Moriarty: Nah — you talk big. Nah... you're ordinary. You're ordinary — you're on the side of the angels._

_Sherlock Holmes: Oh, I may be on the side of the angels... but don't think for one second that I am one of them._

The Reichenbach Fall, _BBC Sherlock_

* * *

On the side of the angels

Mephisto might be on the side of angels, but he would never, ever be one of them.

In his lifetime – and oh what a long life it had been – Mephisto had done many a dreadful thing. Deals made, contracts signed, lives ended – he'd done it with a carefree smile. He'd murdered countless humans, revelling in the moment life had left their bodies. His beautiful, fragile toys, just waiting to be broken.

Then, he's joined the side of the angels. Being one of the 'good guys' had a tendency to ruin his fun. Oh, it had its perks. He wasn't hunted by the True Cross Order, he had a position of respect and influence…and in all honesty, the demon much preferred being the puppet master behind the curtain, making everyone dance to his tune. He didn't have to get his hands dirty, that way.

Still, he missed it sometimes. The screams. The begging. Their pleas for mercy, for him to reconsider.

He never did.

It could never be said that Mephisto Pheles broke a contract.

The demon walked the thin line between good and evil, walking in the grey areas between the two. Sometimes, he stumbled and placed a foot off the line. Occasionally that was a good thing.

Mostly though, it wasn't.


	2. Time

Time

People forgot that Mephisto Pheles wasn't 'good'.

It was easy to forget – Mephisto meticulously hid his true nature behind charming smiles and bored amusement. He built a façade of top hats and pantaloons, hiding himself so deep in the lie that sometimes even he forgot.

With Shiro Fugimoto, he'd _wanted_ to forget.

The teen – who'd so quickly grown into a man – had been different from everyone else. He wasn't just another one of Mephisto's toys, to be broken and discared.

Mephisto _liked_ him.

Which is saying something, coming from a demon.

Somehow, against all odds, they'd become fast friends. They'd made an odd pair that only got older with time. Who'd have thought a son of Satan would ever be friends with the Paladin.

Only, they hadn't just been friends. They'd been so very close, closer than Mephisto had ever been with anyone. So close that the demon had begun to let the façade crumble when with he was with Shiro.

He'd expected the exorcist to flinch. He'd expected him to hate him. He'd expected so many things.

He hadn't expected Shiro to kiss him.

After that, they'd been happy. Shiro Fugimoto and Mephisto Pheles. Best friends. Companions. Lovers.

Inseparable.

Of course, everything changes with time.

Shiro got older…though perhaps not wiser.

He took in the Okumura twins, started a family. A family in which Mephisto had no place.

Oh, they still talked and joked but it was different. _They_ were different.

And Mephisto kept on thinking: _Soon he'll have the time. Soon the twins will have their own lives and we will have _time_ again._

Then he received the phone call.

Shiro Fugimoto was dead.

There was no more time.

* * *

**Remember, reviews equal love,**

**Weiryn**


	3. Absence of Love

Absence of Love

Demons do not love.

They are pleasure seekers that bring naught but destruction. They are the ones who find joy in the pain of others. They are the monsters.

They don't care about others.

They only care about themselves.

Therefore, Mephisto does not either.

He is sharp wit and amusement. He is the one that plots and plans but never gets attached. He is the puppet master who pulls the strings. He is a devil wrapped in a facade of clown clothes and grins.

Mephisto does not care about others.

So when he heard that Shiro Fugimoto was dead, he was not sad. He did not stare at the phone long after he received the news. The grin did not slip from his lips. He did not scream or throw his custom made 'Mephisto Pink' controller out the window.

That would be silly.

That would mean he cared.

Which he didn't. He was demon after all.

And he most definitely did not _cry_.

Mephisto did not love.

And he most defiantly _did not_ love Shiro Fugimoto.

Not one bit.

So of course, the tears in Mephisto's eyes were nothing more than an illusion.

That was the only explanation.

Demons do not love, after all.

* * *

**As always, reviews equal love,**

**Weiryn**


End file.
